otro mundo
by pitufotontin
Summary: un mundo donde los pitufos son humanos . mal sumary , pero denle oportunidad a la historia
1. como llego

**esta historia esta ligeremente basada en "equestria girls" de My Little Pony, en el sentido en que un pitufo viaja a otra dimension donde los demas son humanos, por lo demas intentare no hacerlo tan parecido , si les gusta , diganme y les sigo , porque la verdad cuando yo no obtengo comentarios, lo interpreto como que nadie esta viendo**

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_en la pocilga, digo!, casa de gargamel :_

gargamel: ¡los odio pitufos! ¡los odio los odio!

escrupulo: ¡YA SABEMOS! ¡PERO ELLOS NI ESTÁN AQUI!

gargamel: ¡lo se! ¡ya he intentado todo TODOOOOO!

escrupulo: ¿porque no vendemos la cabaña?, consigues dinero y te vas a vivir con tu mama

gargamel: ¡nunca! ...¡ya se!

escrupulo: ahi no

gargamel: ¡IRE POR EL LIBRO MAGICO!

escrupulo: aun no es luna llena

gargamel: ah si...espera ¡tengo otro libro!

_agarra un libro de hechizos y dice unas palabras magicas en otro idioma , de la nada se crea un tornado que empieza a ir hacia la aldea,los tres se agarraron de la pared para que no los atrapara el tornado _

escrupulo: ¿QUE HICISTE?

gargamel: ¡MANDARE A LOS PITUFOS AL LUGAR MAS INFELIZ DEL MUNDO!

escrúpulo: ¿ENTONCES COMO TE LOS COMERÁS? ¿O CONVERTIRÁS EN ORO?

gargamel: muy simple eh...no pensé en eso

escrupulo: ¡VAYA NOVEDAD!

* * *

_en la aldea,todos corrían de un lado a otro para esconderse del tornado_

papa pitufo: ¡no se preocupen! ¡tengo una pocima! ¡todos atras!

_arrojo la pocima con ayuda de la catapulta al tornado , Los pitufos aplaudieron cuando este se desvanecio _

papa pitufo: que raro...¿estan todos bien? ¿no falta nadie?

fortachon; no papa pitufo , ¿verdad genio?...¿genio?

pitufina: ¡papa pitufo! ¡no veo a genio!

tontin: ¡oh no! ¡genio!

todos : ¡GENIOOO! ¡GENIO! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

* * *

_el pitufo desperto en una camita,tapado _

genio: ay,mi cabeza, que sueño tube , sole que un tornado me pitufaba

"ya despierta,llegaremos tarde"

genio: ¿quien dijo eso...PERO QUE?

_se miro a si mismo y su piel era del color de los humanos ,estaba mas alto y tenia cabello negro _

genio: ¿QUE PITUFOS PASO?


	2. roberto , paulina y francisco

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_seguia sentado en la cama despues de hacer un griterío por media hora, un muchacho un poco mas joven que el , de pelo naranja y uniforme que consistia en pantalon y camisa blancos lo observaba_

genio: dejame ver si entendi, soy humano...estoy en un cuarto de humano, en ropa de humano

"aja"...

genio: y tu eres?

"roberto. tu hermano menor; tienes amnesia?"

genio: esto es...debo estar soñando, esto no puede ser

roberto: tal vez debamos llevarte al doctor

genio: ¡no! , estoy bien, solo...tengo que ir al bosque

roberto: ¿bosque? , si aqui casi no hay

genio: dime...exactamente donde estamos

roberto: en la escuela , un internado, ya sabes donde estudiamos los dos , lo bueno es que somos nuevos y nadie notara tu falta de memoria

genio: ¡NO TENGO FALTA DE MEMORIA!

roberto: segun el manual , el primer sintoma es "negacion"

genio: yo...mira...¡olvidalo!

roberto: ¿entonces si iremos a la escuela ya?

genio: ¡bien!, pero me iré a la aldea en cuanto pitufe una forma

roberto: pitu...que?

genio: olvídalo

* * *

_los dos hicieron sus mochilas , desayunaron y se fueron a la oficina del director _

genio: sabes roberto, por alguna razón te me haces familiar

roberto: ¿sera porque soy tu hermano menor?

genio; nono, osea que..¡ay! ¿porque hablo contigo? si no me crees

roberto: como sea (toca la puerta)

_le abrio un anciano de barba blanca y traje rojo , bastante parecido a..._

genio: ¿QUEEE?...

director: ¿hay algún problema?

genio: es que...se parece a mi padre

roberto: para mi que se parece a santa claus

director: emm...bueno, si ustedes lo dicen..ejem, bienvenidos a la academia "Villapitufo"

roberto: ¿y ese nombre?

director: que les digo, nuestros fundadores eran un poco raros

genio: roberto..¿me podrías dejar un momento a solas con el director?

roberto: esta bien

_se salio y genio cerro la puerta _

director: ah si que..eugenio ¿verdad?

genio: eugenio, pero que feo nombre...

director: segun tus registros médicos mas recientes, tienes algun tipo de amnesia mezclada con locura temporal y no paras de hablar de hombrecitos verdes...

genio: azules..

director: eso, y que tu eres uno de ellos, ...bien, supongo que es solo temporal

genio: tu...no sabes quien soy ¿verdad?

director: me temo que te acabo de conocer , pero si te sientes inseguro no dudes en venir

genio: (frustrado) gracias

director: que tengas buen primer dia

genio: adios

_se salio de la oficina todo cabizbajo _

roberto: ¿nos vamos?

genio: si, ¿para donde es nuestra clase?

roberto: revisa tu papel

genio: (leyendo) salón...5,esta aquí cerca

roberto: a mi me toca abajo, nos vemos en el almuerzo

genio: ¡adiós!

_se metió al aula con el numero 5 y resulto ser un gimnasio , un muchacho rubio teñido y con bufanda floreada se miraba en el espejo _

"que horror, gimnasia a primera hora, me dañara mi piel , la acabo de exfoliar"

genio: ¿vanidoso?

"bastante , verdad?"

_se volteo a ver a una muchacha rubia , un poco mas baja que el y con el mismo peinado que pitufina _

genio: (pensando) tiene que ser una broma

"soy paulina, ¿eres nuevo?"

genio: emm, si , soy ...eu..genio

paulina: lindo nombre , ¿como te...

_antes de que pudiera decir algo, se oyo el sonido de un silbato varias veces, se formaron en linea frente a un muchacho mayor que ellos , con pelo negro , ropa deportiva y un tatuaje en el hombro_

genio: no es cierto...

paulina: (susurrando) es el entrenador francisco, es muy lindo ...pero sugiero que no lo hagas enojar

_francisco:_ ya saben la rutina , veinte vueltas al gimnasio , veinte lagartijas , sentadillas y abdominales , después podrán jugar fútbol ,básquetbol o lo que se les antoje

genio: ¿cree que aun tendremos energías después de todo eso?

_los mas cercanos se rieron _

francisco: solo por eso, van a ser treinta vueltas

todos: awww nooo

francisco: si siguen de llorones , serán cuarenta

_al oír esto, todos empezaron a correr , después de todas las vueltas , terminaron agotados , no les dio tiempo para jugar a nada y se fueron a las duchas , genio hizo lo mismo _

francisco: ¡tu! ¡el nuevo! ¡ven para acá!

_genio fue con el , jadeando _

genio: si esto es por lo del chiste...

francisco: olvida eso, el director me pidió que te mostrara la escuela , ven

_pensó__ que seria inútil hablarle sobre los pitufos así que decidió seguirle la corriente , lo siguió por los pasillos _

genio: oye, ¿no crees que me conoces de algún lado?

francisco: no creo , no

genio: me lo imagine

francisco: por cierto, vi que te llevaste muy bien con paulina

genio; ah si...ella es agradable

francisco: sobre eso

_se volteo y le agarro el cuello de la camisa _

francisco: mira amigo, hay muchas chicas aqui , puedes tener a la que sea , en serio. ¡LA QUE SEA! , pero si siquiera tratas algo con paulina te ahre la vida completamente imposible. ¿estamos?

genio: tranquilo, yo no...

francisco: ¿ESTAMOS?

genio: sisisisi, estamos,estamos

francisco: (lo suelta) perfecto, en ese caso este podria ser el comienzo de una amistad...pero sigo siendo tu profesor

genio: lo tendre en cuenta (en su mente) fortachon es mi profesor?, mis peores temores se han realizado


	3. roberta

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo , el entrenador lo dejo ir _

francisco: entonces ¿que hablamos?

genio: llegar a tiempo para evitar al molesto prefecto filomeno...

fracisco: ¿y..

genio: tener cuidado con el psicotico bibliotecario

francisco: ¿algo que agregar?

genio: tener cuidado con el lunatico bruno, quien ha estado mil veces en el reformatorio

francisco: siguele...

genio: no hacer enojar al entrenador

francisco: ¿y lo mas importante?

genio: no debo salir con tu hermana

francisco: excelente, creo que ya es todo , adios , te veo mañana

_Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al gimnasio , roberto lo alcanzo _

roberto: eugenio!. te busque y no estabas

eugenio: el entrenador me enseñaba la escuela

roberto: ah si, me dijeron que te había llevado el diablo,pero no entendí , oye conocí a un amigo , se llama gerard , es muy simpatico..., tal ves si...tal ves si...

_antes de decir otra cosa su cara se quedo paralizada y un pequeño hilo de baba salio de su boca _

genio: ¿roberto? ¡ey!

_el muchacho se había quedado embobado mirando a una chica de su edad , de pelo negro con dos coletas atadas con moños rosas, tenia ropa de deporte y un poco masculina _

roberto: esa es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida

genio: pues ve a hablarle

roberto: ¿vienes?

genio: ¿porque no?

_prácticamente__ lo empujo hasta donde estaba ella _

genio: emm,disculpa

_cuando ella se giro, tenia la misma mirada que roberto,...solo que ella estaba mirando a genio _

genio: hola, soy eugenio y el es mi hermano roberto

_ella le extendio la mano con una sonrisa boba_

"soy roberta"

roberto: o-o-oye , y-yo-m-e lla-llamo Roberto

roberta: (sin dejar de ver a eugenio) aja,si , y ...eugenio, ¿eres nuevo?

genio: de echo si rober...roberta...roberto...

_se fijo otra vez en el peinado de ella _

genio: roberta,roberto...

_se volvio a mirar a roberto _

genio: ...¿pitufo robotin?, roberto es robotin?

_luego vio que roberta no estaba _

genio: ella...ella no seria...

_ella volvio con un ramo de flores que parecia que habia arrancado del jardin _

genio: definitivamente es ella

* * *

**okey, antes que empiecen las preguntan , les informo que aunque solo aparecio dos veces, SI hay una pitufina robotin**


	4. valentino,gregorio y gonzalo

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

genio: ¡enserio! , en mi mundo tu eres un robot que yo hice , y roberta también

roberto: no quiero ser grosero, pero creo que ya perdiste la cabeza

genio: ¡te lo juro!

roberto: pero ¿yo?

genio: si, y los dos son pareja, y viven con el rey gerard

roberto: ¿gerard? . que curioso que lo dices , mi nuevo mejor amigo así se llama , ¡mira ahi esta!

_saludo de lejos a un muchacho castaño _

genio: ¡es el! ¡esta igualito!

roberto: y gerard es tambien un patuto?

genio; pitufo,y no , el es humano, y tu eres , un robot como ya te lo dije

roberto: Claro y el entrenador francisco es un ogro

genio: solo en las mañanas, pero el es un pitufo como yo , también lo son el prefecto filomeno , y ...ese de ahí!, con el espejo y la esponja de maquillaje , también paulina la hermana del entrenador , y el director es nuestro padre , y el subdirector nuestro abuelo ...

roberto: ...

genio: puff, no te culpo, si un pitufo que conozco me viniera a decir que es en realidad un humano, yo no le creería

roberto: mira, me tengo que ir, quede en comer con gerard , ¿quieres venir?

genio: bueno yo..

"eugenio! , aquí hay lugar!"

la rubia lo saludó

genio: creo que voy a ir con ella

_fue a sentarse con paulina y con el rubio que se miraba en el espejo _

paulina: mira, el es mi amigo Valentino

valentino: (sin dejar de mirarse) mucho gusto

genio: hola vani...valentino

paulina: oí que mi hermano te dio un recorrido, ¿como te fue?

genio: bien, bueno casi

paulina: ¿te hizo la advertencia de "no te acerques a mi hermana o si no..blablabla...

genio: exacto

paulina: se lo hace a todo el mundo

valentino: a mi no

paulina: (mirando la flor sobre su oreja) no me sorprende

valentino: ¿que dices?

paulina: ¡nada!

_un muchacho moreno de cabello castaño ,con ropa de ranchero , llego con unas cajas de comida _

"es la ultima!"

_el que atendía la barra de comida, un pelirrojo algo pasado de peso , las recibió _

"gracias Gregorio , ya necesitaba estos frijoles para mis molletes mañaneros"

gregorio: mare, pero no comas tanto Gonzalo , o si no no quedara nada para los demás

Gonzalo: lo tendré en cuenta pues

gregorio: adiós

un muchacho un poco mas joven y con ropa parecida se acerco corriendo

"amo!, ¿necesita ayuda?"

gregorio: gourdy, solo porque trabajas para mi familia, no me tienes que decir amo

gourdy; pero amo,no hay ninguna molestia

genio: necesito terapia


	5. filomeno y tony

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

genio : ¿que es esto marron que hay en mi plato?, es tan,...blanco...jugoso...¿ES CARNE?

gonzalo: si..¿no te gusta?

paulina: no pasa nada, también yo soy vegetariana

genio: bueno, es que de donde vengo , no comemos de esto

_recibio un leve golpe en la nuca _

francisco: cómelo, necesitas proteínas

paulina: francis, es su primer día , no seas tan rudo

francisco: pero creo que...ay no!, ahí viene filomeno

_el pelirrojo , flaco y con traje con corbata , se paro con una tabla para escribir,atrás de el había un muchacho , de estatura baja, con el uniforme holgado y desfajado, era rubio y pecoso, su cabello le cubria una parte de los ojos y su sonrisa le recordaba a alguien _

francisco: hola ¿como te va?

filomeno: pues ya que lo mencionas , hoy tube un dia estresante, Bartolome puso petardos en mi mochila otra ves y...

francisco: le hablaba a tony

tony: ¿yo? , bien gracias, hoy en mi patio vi una linda piedra, (la saca de su bolsillo) miren que bonita

paulina: es muy hermosa tony

filomeno: yo no le veo nada de especial, una simple piedra que no sirve ni para pisapapeles es un total desperdicio ...

francisco : ¡ay! ¿pero que es eso? creo que me habla mi papa por teléfono, dice que esta en la oficina y quiere verme ...

paulina: (parándose) creo que también quiere verme a mi

valentino: a mi no me llama, pero de todas formas voy

gonzalo: ajua!,deje la barbacoa encendida!

_todos se fueron corriendo para para no escucharlo _

filomeno: y como el director siempre dice...

genio: (parandose tambien) lo malo,es que si lo pateo, aqui me puede expulsar

_corrió__ tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien _

genio: lo lamento roberta

roberta: esta bien, guau, nos encontramos de nuevo..que chistoso ¿no?

genio: bueno pues...

roberta: tal vez sea el destino , y que coincidencia , justo junto al letrero del baile de ´primavera

"oye roberta, ¿puedes devolver el cartel a su lugar"

roberta: ehhh...jeje , bueno,ya que estamos aquí, ..¿hay alguien especial en tu cabeza?

genio: en realidad yo...tengo novia

_la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció_

roberta: ...novia ehh?, bueno, nos vemos ...

_se dio la vuelta y pateo un bote de plástico que tenia cerca mientras se iba _

roberto: awww, es tan bella cuando esta celosa y con ganas de destrozar algo , ¿verdad?

genio: emm, sii...creo que ella y tu haran una linda pareja

roberto: ¿tu crees?

genio: si, claro

roberto; pero a ella le gustas tu

genio: naa,detalles, mira, me enfocare en regresar a mi casa , pero antes de ir, te voy a ayudar a conquistarla , ¿estamos?

roberto: eso es genial! eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

genio: si, ya lo se , bueno, primero tienes que hacer que ella sea tu pareja del baile

roberto: no, de ahi a que acepte, ya nos graduamos

genio: correccion , de mis hermanos, soy el unico que tiene novia

roberto: tu no tienes novia y solo tienes un hermano

genio: claro,olvido que nadie me cree

tony: yo si te creo

genio: ¿de verdad?

tony: claro...¿de que hablamos?


	6. Chapter 6

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_en el pasillo de la escuela _

genio: ¿dices que aquí hay carpintería?

paulina: si , es un taller, ¿te interesa?

genio: si no estubiera tan ocupado en regresar a mi mundo, iria con gusto

valentino: ¿con tu mundo te refieres a europa?

genio: pues,tecnicamente soy de francia

valentino.: ¿y porque no tienes acento?

_antes de que le dijera algo, se empezo a escuchar musica de guitarra muy pero que muy desafinada _

genio: ¿que es eso? ,...no me digan, ¿alguien cuyo nombre empiece con "Arm"

pitufina: ¿conoces a armando?

genio: algo asi

_**"no se si aun me recuerdas**_

_**nos conocimos al nos conocimos al tiempo  
tú, el mar y el cielo  
y quién me trajo a ti" **_

paulina: estara horrible la musica, pero esa voz es hermosa

valentino: seguro no es de armando

**_"Abrazaste mis abrazos _**  
**_vigilando aquel momento, _**  
**_aunque fuera el primero, _**  
**_lo guardara para mí. "_**

genio: un momento,...ya he oido esa voz

**_Si pudiera volver a nacer _**  
**_te vería cada día amanecer _**  
**_sonriendo como cada vez, _**  
**_como aquella vez._**

_genio corrió y entro al auditorio , frente a el estaba una chica morena de ojos medio rasgados, cabello negro con unas cuantas mechas violetas,estaba sentada intentando cantar al son de la guitarra desafinada _

**_.Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida. _**

genio: ...no puede ser...

_ella levanto la cabeza e hicieron contacto visual, al verlo dejo de cantar y sonrio,los dos se miraron por un rato hasta que el guitarrista le troto los dedos_

armando: oye marina!. ¿sigues aqui?

marina: ehh?, perdona

armando: hay que ensayar otra vez. estas desafinada

* * *

**cancion,por si no la identificaron,es de la oreja de Van Gogh**


	7. Chapter 7

**pitufos y practicamente todos los personajes , pertenecen a peyo y unos cuantos a hannah-barbera**

* * *

_marina termino de cantar y se levantó de la silla de donde estaba _

armando: te hace falta mas practica para ser una artista

genio: (en bajo) ¿el se supone que es un artista?

paulina: (en el mismo volumen) aun es un misterio como consiguió empleo de maestro de música

_genio y marina seguían mirándose sin decir nada, armando se levantó y fue con un niño de cabello negro,lacio que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y tenia una boina caida , estaba en el piano con una mano en el teclado y otra en un cuaderno _

armando: ¿como va tu melodía , tristan?

tristan: tengo el principio,pero me falta un intermedio

armando: toca lo que llevas

tristan; si insistes

_genio aun estaba mirando a marina pero aun asi logro notar que estaba tocando el estribillo de la canción "lala lalalala" de los pitufos _

tristan: solo tengo esto hasta ahora

armando: tranquilo,vas bien, un poco mas y seras tan bueno como yo

tristan: eso me preocupa

_marina sacudio la cabeza para salir de su trance _

marina; no me he presentado, me llamo marina

genio: yo ge..eugenio

marina: que lindo nombre

genio: yo lo odio

_ella dio unas risitas _

marina: oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

genio: a decir verdad, tengo que buscar como...

_no pudo seguir hablando porque paulina le tapo la boca _

paulina: no!, no tiene nada importante que hacer

marina: bueno,en ese caso,podríamos cenar juntos

genio: (con la boca tapada) mme pdece muera igua

paulina: ay, perdona (lo libera)

genio: que me parece buena idea

marina: entonces, ¿como..

"marina!"

paulina; ay no, francis..

francisco: oye, ¿estas ocupada en la tarde?

marina: pues de echo..

francisco: si no tienes planes ya tienes y si si, cancélalos, porque revise tus estadísticas y no sobrepasan el nivel ni tiempo esperados..

marina: (a genio) soy de natación

genio: que sorpresa (sarcasmo)

francisco: no digo que esten mal, solo digo que si no los superas,no podremos calificar para las semifinales, asi que necesito que estas toda la tarde practicando ¿si? , mandare a alguien a que te tome el tiempo

marina; esta bien,entrenador , adiós eugenio, hasta pronto

_se fue caminando mientras lo despedía con la mano _

francisco: que tierna ¿no?

_se volteo a ver a la rubia que lo miraba con la cara roja a punto de estallar_

francisco: ¿estas bien pau? te ves como la ves que queme tu vestido por accidente

paulina: ¡pero como puedes ser tan tonto! ¿que no ves que eugenio y marina querían tener una cita y ahora por tu culpa no podran?

francisco; eso es ridiculo ¿verdad eugenio?

genio. ella tiene razón

francisco: ou...perdón

genio: naa, de todos modos tengo que concentrarme en volver a casa

francisco: y dale con eso , pero bueno, las citas serian demasiado distractoras para ella y su carrera de natación

armando: ah no, ella va a ser cantante, solo tiene que arreglar su voz

genio: su voz no necesita arreglarse,es la mas hermosa del mundo

francisco: ni tanto, mi novia es mas bonita y tiene MUCHO mejor voz

paulina: francis,Katy Perry no es tu novia

francisco: ¡AUN!, como sea, ya son las ultimas horas de clase y llegaran tarde, ¡vamos!

_empezaron a caminar y tristan paso por de lado de genio_

tristan: ¿cual es el plan?

genio: ¿que plan?

tristan: ¿como que que plan? para que volvamos a la aldea

_genio paro en seco y lo miro _

triston: crei que con la cancion te darias cuenta , ¿no tienes nada?

genio: emmm, ¿tu tambien aqui?

triston; el tornado me logro agarrar, solo que tube la sutileza de no hacer un escandalo,...tu no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

genio: ¿yo? noo,estube tranquilo...tanto que me mandaron a terapia

triston: no importa , ¿como volveremos?

genio: no tengo idea, papa pitufo no nos puede ayudar esta ves

triston: no te preocupes,algo se nos ocurrirá


	8. Chapter 8

**como ya saben, pitufos pertenecen a peyo, personajes como marina y pitufina robotin a hanna-barbera y aclaramos lo ovbio**

* * *

Triston: ¿estas seguro que papa pitufo no ayudara?

genio: para nada

triston: ¿no sabes de alguien que pueda?

genio: no

triston: hay que pensar...¿no habrá biblioteca por aquí?

genio: ¿biblioteca?

triston: ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

genio: esta bien, pero iras tu

triston: si insistes ,solo espero que mis ojos humanos sepan leer

* * *

_fue a buscar la biblioteca y después de leer el plano de la escuela una y otra vez, al fin la encontró _

triston: solo espero que de pura casualidad haya algo para volver a una aldea medieval de seres azulados

_se acerco con el encargado que estaba agachado buscando algo _

triston: que espalda tan encorvada

"miauu"

_se dio la vuelta y vio al gato _

triston; azrael! ...no puede ser

"¡silencio en la biblioteca,pequeño miserable niño del demonio!"

_el bibliotecario se le quedo mirando de frente _

triston: gargamel

gargamel: yo se quien soy, la pregunta que quien eres tu y que quieres

triston: tris..tristan, solo nesecito pasar a buscar algo por...entretenimiento

gargamel: bien,pero haszlo rápido

_ se acerco a la sección de fantasia y empezo a ojear _

triston: vamos,algo tiene que haber

* * *

paulina: ay eugenio,lamento que el cretino de mi hermano no te dejara quedarte con marina

eugenio: descuida , de todos modos creo que no le agrado

paulina: ¿pero que dices? es obvio que si

genio: tu siempre dices ¡cuidado!

_la empujo para que no la aplastara una patineta _

genio: ¡fíjate!

_el que se bajo de la patineta, que no aparentaba mas de 12 años, con camisa y shorts blancos con rojo _

"lo siento, no los vi"

genio: tienes que tener mas cuidado! ¡casi matas a ...

_se quito el casco dejando caer unas coletas pelirrojas , su cara y su espalda estaban llenas de pecas _

genio: niña...perdon

paulina: pero sammy , mira mejor por donde vas, ¿porque no vas al parque?

sammy: lo siento

_agarró su patineta y se fue _

paulina: ¿desde cuando que no se baña?

genio: ¿como es que llegue a un punto en que ya no estoy sorprendido en lo absoluto?

* * *

triston: panfletos, pipetas...no hay pitufos

gargamel: ¡SILENCIO!

triston: (cubriéndose los oídos) ¿sabe? usted hace mas ruido

gargamel: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

triston: ¿para que me molesto?

gargamel: eres insufrible niño , como pitufo

triston: bueno talvez porque...¿que dijiste?

gargamel: pitufo , ¡esos tontos cientificos con toda su logica me desprestigiaron! pero un dia veran ¡si existen los pitufos! y cuando lo hagan ¡TODOS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"disculpe señor,¿puede bajarle al volumen?"

gargamel: ¡NO HABLES EN LA BIBLIOTECA!


End file.
